The Shadow of Death
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Not all enemies can be outflown....   All characters are C the disney corporation.
1. Default Chapter

The first sign Michael had that something was wrong came on the Saturday before spring break.  As usual, the teenagers and their friends were out at the park, enjoying a game of baseball.   Molly was coming around the last leg of an easy homerun when she tripped.  Molly went sprawling, barely catching herself in time to keep from smacking her face into the dirt.

Michael ran out onto the field, Jereem and Hannah right behind him.

"Are you okay?"  Michael asked concerned, as he held out his hand for molly to pull herself up. She said nothing for a moment, then struggled to her feet without taking Michael's hand.

"Must have been a pothole."  Molly said.  Michael blinked.

"No, it was pretty-"

"I said it was a pothole, Michael!"  Michael paused.  Molly didn't usually get this angry over a simple fall.  He decided to let it pass and nodded.

"Okay."  He said.  Jereem looked over at Molly, his brow furrowed.

"Molly."  Jereem said.

"Yeah?" replied. 

"You fell last week... when you were in PE at school."  Michael nodded.  The Bearess had actually taken a tumble down the stairs on the way to the field, and had to sit out the entire period... and for Molly to do that, it had to have been something of a tumble.

"It happens to everyone, Jereem."  Molly said, an edge to her voice.

"how many other times have you fallen?"  Jereem asked quietly.

"None of your business."  Molly said, face pale with anger and pain.  She walked towards the sidelines, ignoring both Jereem and Michael.  Michael looked after his girlfriend in confusion.

"She really bit your head off.... why?"  Michael said to Jereem.

"It's probably nothing."  Jereem said.  Michael looked over at Jereem.  "You know how Molly hates to look stupid."  Jereem continued, in response to Michael's unsaid question.  Michael nodded.

"I see.  Well, maybe tomorrow we can talk about it.  She should be calmed down by then."

Molly sat on the bench, hands clasped tightly together.  It couldn't be, not after all this time....  She tightened her grip, in order to make certain nobody could see the tremor that had started.

The next day, Michael, Hannah and Jereem waited for Molly at the base of the apartment.  Late last night, Molly had called the others and suggested a hike  up on the hills surrounding the city.   Even after the war, little had been built on the hills, as they would be natural targets for anyone trying to bypass the defenses of the cliff face, making it a perfect area for hikes, with lightly wooded trees mixed in with rocky slopes and grass.  Michael had  been surprised at Molly's  choice, given the problems that she had had yesterday, but decided not to say anything.

The day started out well enough.  The four friends headed for  the beginning of the foothills sloping up from the city, in an area where there was little construction.  Molly, for  some reason, wished to take the more difficult  slopes,  scrambling up rocky, treacherous slopes, while the others puffed along in her train.

"Trying  to show us all up, Molly?"   Michael asked, with a light voice.

"You need more exercise, Michael."  Molly called back as she headed up another slope.  Behind the two, Jereem made his difficult way.  Unlike Michael, Jereem wasn't even trying to keep up with Molly.  Michael occasionally heard snatches of a whispered conversation between Jereem and Hannah.  The only thing Michael could be certain of was that it concerned Molly.  

"Hey Molly, wait!"  Michael called again.  "We're leaving Jereem and Hannah behind."

This time, Michael saw it from the beginning to end.  Molly was trying a difficult move, when her leg... just gave out.  It didn't slip or have the ground shift under it, it just suddenly crumpled, as if the muscles decided to give up.  Molly gave a cry of pain and fear as she tumbled from the outcropping, rolling and bouncing over the ground as she headed back down towards Michael.  Michael ignored his own footing and lunged for his girlfriend, getting her by the straps of her coverall, and tried  to dig his  other hand  into the dirt as they both began to slide for an edge.  

"Hang on Molly!"  Michael shouted, as he realized that they weren't going to make it.  The edge of the 12 foot drop came up as Michael tried to figure out how to keep either one from landing wrong, a broken leg being eminently preferable to a broken neck, when he felt two pairs of hands grab him by the belt and  shirt.  Michael stopped trying to hold onto the dirt, and then grabbed Molly with his free hand.  With Jereem's and  Hannah's help, the four stopped  just short of the drop.  Molly turned, face  pale, and then tried to get up, before her leg gave out again.   This time, she couldn't disguise the cry of pain, and grimace that ran across her face, and sat back down, pale and sweating.  For a moment, she didn't seem to see Michael or the others.

"No! No! No!.... It's not fair!"  She snarled/sobbed pounding the ground with a fist.  For a moment, Michael thought she was going to start crying on the spot.  More  importantly, the rocks on the ground  were cutting her knuckles.  Michael grabbed her hand  and pulled it  to him, gently but irresistibly.

"Molly... what is wrong."

"I-I just-"

"No Molly."  Michael said forcefully.  "You did not 'just fall', and I think you know what is wrong.  So tell us."  Molly refused to look at him.  Michael said nothing, just  waiting.

"Molly."  Jereem said.  "You think you have it again, don't you.  WE should  probably tell-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"  Molly screamed, literally screamed at Jereem and followed it  up with a torrent of abuse.  Michael  looked at Molly, stunned.  He  hadn't even known she knew half of those  words...  and there were a few he didn't know.  Hannah looked outraged, but Jereem said nothing, letting it wash over him.  As Molly continued, Michael listened to her  voice, hearing the undertone of raw panic in it.

            Finally, he put his hand  over her mouth, stilling her in mid shriek.  

            "Molly."  The bearess stopped and  looked at Michael, her eyes still wide.  "What is wrong."  Molly looked down at the ground.  Michael sighed.  "Maybe you should apologize to Jereem...."

            "She doesn't need to,"  Jereem said.  "I know why she's upset."  

            "Why?"  Asked Hannah.  Jereem said nothing, looking at Molly.

            "OK..."  Molly said  softly, her voice devoid of emotion, exhausted by her outburst.  Michael put his arm around her and looked at Jereem with a question in his eyes.

            "Well."  Jereem said.  Now that Molly had given him the ok, he seemed uncomfortable.  "A lot of this actually happened before I met Molly... but she and Ms. Cunningham filled me in on most of it."  Michael looked over at Molly.  Jereem saw his look.  "You didn't need to know Michael, it was over and..."  He trailed off as Molly hunched in on herself.  Michael gave her a comforting squeeze.


	2. Chapter II

JUNE 1937

As usual, Higher for Higher was in a state of high chaos.  Baloo had made it in on time, proving that there was a God in Heaven, but two shipments had arrived at the same time, with both  owners clamoring for Rebecca to deal with them "right away!".  Rebecca dealt  with the problem by flipping a coin and taking the owner who had called it.  The other one stalked off, grumbling, but then Rebecca knew that he'd be back.... she was the only shipper who would take Carpathian Dancing Beans with the proviso that they had to be turned over mid flight to keep them in shape.

Finally, as the day continued, the cargo was loaded onto the Sea Duck, and Baloo and Kit took a quick break while Wildcat finished tuning up the engines.  Baloo lay back  in his overstuffed stair giving a sigh of contentment.

"OK, Beckers, I'm ready for my bonus now."

"Bonus... for being on time for once, HAH!"  Baloo looked at his  boss from lowered eyebrows.

"Now, I've been on time before...."

"And for that I had to put a fake add in the paper claiming that Louie was  getting ready to open a new place in town!"

Kit grinned... he could easily tell this was a bantering argument and not a serious one, and so he got ready to enjoy the show, when the phone rang, startling Rebecca.  Recovering, she  picked it up.

"Higher For Hire, Rebecca Cunningham speaking..... yes, what! Yes, I'll be there right away."  Both Kit and Baloo sat up at the worried sound of her voice.

"What's wrong, Beckers?"  Baloo asked.  

"Molly's sick at school, they asked me to go pick her up."  Kit sat up at that one, Molly almost never had to come home from school.  "Baloo, could you handle this?"  Rebecca continued, going for her coat.

"Sure Beckers... you tell Molly to get better quick, y'hear?"  Rebecca nodded.

"Ms. Cunningham,  should I stay here?"  Kit asked.

"No Kit, it's probably just a bad cold or stomach flu... you go with Baloo."  The young bear nodded uneasily.  "I'll give you a call tonight,"  Becky finished, heading out the door.  With a sigh, Baloo got up and headed for  the door himself.

"C'mon Britches... Becker's probably doesn't need us being late, so we'd better get started now.... and no Louie's,"  The Big gray bear finished mournfully.

When Rebecca got to school  Molly was sitting in the office, looking pale and ill.

"I don't feel so good mommy."  Molly said, without a sign of her normal energy.  Rebecca picked her daughter up and felt her forehead.  Her brow wrinkled... Molly definitely had a fever.

"We'll go home so you can rest then, Sweetie."  Rebecca said, reassuringly.  The nurse  met her outside the room where Molly had been laying down.

"It's probably just a case of the flu, Ms. Cunningham."  The kindly fox  assured her.  "Still, if she doesn't feel better by tomorrow, and especially if the fever doesn't go down, you should go to your doctor— just in case."  Rebecca nodded and headed to her car with Molly.

Getting into the car, she settled molly down in the seat next to her, buckling her in. 

"So Molly... would you like a little Frosty Pep when we get home, before  you go to bed?"  Rebecca asked.

"No mommy, I'm not hungry.  Could I just go to bed?"  Molly said listlessly.  Rebecca shot a look at her daughter, feeling a twinge of real concern.

"Ok, Sweetie."  Rebecca said.  By the time they got  home, Molly had fallen asleep.  Rebecca carried her daughter up to  the room and put her to bed, before settling down to do a little paperwork in the room so she could keep watch on her daughter.

As the day continued, she kept checking Molly at intervals.  By 2:30, her daughter drank a little, and then dozed off while Rebecca watched.  She was getting ready to work on another set of accounts when Molly woke up again.

"Mommy?"  Becky looked down, alarmed at that weak tremor in Molly's voice.  "Mommy, I hurt all over."  The golden bear cub said fearfully, without a hint of spirit.  Rebecca leaned down and felt her daughter's forehead, and snatched her hand away.  She was burning up... had become feverish in less then two hours.

"Well, don't worry, Sweetie.... we'll go  over to Dr. Gozzlin's and he'll make you all better."  Rebecca said with false confidence.  She quietly left the  room ,,and then called Dr. Gozzlin on his emergency number.   

"Dr. Gozzlin's office, Nurse Detha speaking,"  A familiar voice came over the phone.  

"Oh thank God, Janice."  Rebecca said, unable to disguise  the relief in her voice.  "Molly's very ill, she has a fever and I need to bring her over right away!"

"Come on then,"  The nurse said, "Dr. Gozzlin was going to leave early anyway... today has been very quiet."

            Rebecca buckled Molly into the seat of the car, and then kept up a stream of chatter as they drove through the afternoon traffic to the doctors office.  Her fear deepened as Molly remained listless and silent.   By the time she got to the office, Rebecca's initial worry and panic had blossomed into something far worse.

            The office was done up in cheerful colors, but  Janice met Rebecca, at the entrance  and motioned them around to the other side.

            "Janice... what's this?"

            "Just a precaution, Ms.Cunningham."  Janice smiled. "We don't want her to catch anything else from somebody in the waiting room."   Rebecca nodded uneasily as they walked into the office... forgetting that Dr. Gozzlin had been about  to leave because  he had so few patients.

            "Hello Molly,"  Dr. Gozzlin said as the door to his  office opened.  A elderly Crane, he had an ability to tease the fear out of any child... and reassure parents without patronizing them.

            Inside the office, Dr. Gozzlin put Molly on the examination table and gave the listless child a quick examination.

            "So, Molly...  I've  heard that you're trying to get out of school?"  Molly didn't even respond.  Dr. Gozzlin gave a tiny frown.  Usually, even when she was sick, Molly was all over the place, both mentally and physically.  She was definitely sick.  Gozzlin checked  her, and then rechecked her.

            Rebecca waited, more and more worried.  Gozzlin had shoed her out after a few moments.  In the waiting room Rebecca tried to concentrate  on the magazine in her lap.... and hadn't even learned its  name yet.

Finally, the door  opened, and Janice  came out.  

            "Ms. Cunningham?"  Rebecca looked up.

            "Yes."

            "Could you... could you come in please. Dr. Gozzlin needs to talk to you."

            Clutching her purse, Rebecca walked into the room.  Molly was curled up on the table, shivering despite the cover that Gozzlin had put over  her.  The  doctor  came  over to Rebecca and when she  looked into his eyes for some sign of good news, it felt  like her heart would stop.

            "Rebecca...."  He paused, and motioned for  her to sit  down.   Becky shook her head.   Bad news always comes when you're  sitting  down, she thought irrationally, if she was standing then the news had  to be good.  Gozzlin sighed.

            "Rebecca.... I can't be certain, but  I've called Suzette community to come and get your daughter..."

            "What's wrong?"  She felt her voice beginning to scale up.  "She was fine this morning, I've been watching it's just a cold-"  Becky stopped herself with what remained of her will.  "What do you think is wrong, Dr. Gozzlin?"

            "Rebecca.... I believe that Molly might have contracted Infantile Paralysis....Polio."

            Becky felt herself begin to fall, as  Gozzlin and Janice rushed forward.

            *_Oh God, oh God_, no, no, no, no....."  At some point the wail in her mind merged with her voice... but Rebecca didn't notice.

            The Sea Duck lay moored at Louie's.... for once not due t o a detour on the part of Baloo.  The Sea Duck had fought  headwinds for the entire trip, and by the  time he  had been heading back to Suzette, the need for fuel had  required  the stop. However, Kit knew temptation, so he sat in the plane while Baloo got a take out lunch.  Papa Bear meant well.... but Kit intended to be certain, especially since the bear cub wanted to get back to the city.  He was worried  about  Molly.

            Inside, Baloo waited at the counter while  Louie finished up his last  sandwich.   Kit's lone meal sat besides  Baloo's four sandwiches... but  then Baloo was a growing boy,  the bear  reasoned.  

            "So Cuz, I hope shortstuff is  feeling ok..."

            "Ah, I'll be she is, Louie.... y'know how kids are, fine today, sick tomorrow fine the next day."  Louie nodded,   then turned as one of his workers came up.

            "Boss.... there's someone on the radio for Baloo."

            "Line out again, Louie??"  Baloo mentioned,  pointing at the phone.

            "Storm took out the line, Cuz."  Louie said, as he and Baloo headed towards the radio.  Baloo picked it  up and clicked the mike on.

            "This is Baloo."

            "Hi Baloo...."  Wildcat's voice came over, sounding oddly serious.  "Ya gotta get back quick." 

            "What's  wrong,  Wildcat?"   Baloo asked, worried.  Wildcat *never * got worried.

            "Molly's real sick Baloo...."  Wildcat said, then continued.  "Rebecca said she has.. Pollywogs?"  Baloo blinked, then Louie took the mike.

            "Was that Polio, Wildcat?"  Wildcat's  unhappy voice came  back  over the airwaves.

            "Yeah, Louie, that's it."  The color drained from both faces.

            "Awww, man no.... not short-stuff."  Louie said.

            "Wildcat, tell Becker's we'll be there."  Baloo said and then headed  towards the door, bouncing a few unwary patrons off of his bulk.  Louie grabbed his battered hat and headed after the bear.

            Kit was waiting in the plane when Baloo and Louie got into the plane and without any ceremony, started the engines, turned the plane around  and  headed off, driving the  engines as fast as they would.  

            "Kit, dump the cargo."  Baloo said shortly.

            "What... Papa Bear, Ms. Cunningham..."

            "Won't care at all..."  Louie said.  "I'll give you a hand..."

            "What's wrong?"  Kit asked, getting scared. "Is Molly?"

            "She's....  pretty sick."   Baloo said uneasily.  "We need to get back  so Becker's can be with her."  Kit looked at the two adults... and then turned to the cargo  bay.  Not even listening to the sound of  the cargo getting dumped, Baloo  continued staring out into the air in front of the Duck.

            *Aw man... not Molly....."  Was one thought... the other one was worse.... *Nobody knows how people catch this stuff.... what if Kit's  got  it?*

            Jereem paused in his talk, then looked over at Michael. Michael still had  Molly in the shelter of his arm.  

            "Well, shouldn't we get  back if that is the case?"

            "Won't matter."  Molly said shortly.  "If I got it.... won't matter at all."

            "Regardless."    Michael  said, getting up and pulling Molly to her feet.  "I don't  fancy climbing down as it gets darker.  Jereem can continue on the way down."  Molly opened her mouth, but Michael quelled it with a look. 

            "Molly,"  He said softly. "We can't stay up here forever.... and when we get back,  you need to tell your mother about this.  You owe her that."  Molly didn't reply. But didn't resist either.  Behind them, Jereem and Hannah walked forward.  

            "I take it  things got  worse?"  Hannah asked.  

            "Oh yes, much worse."  Jereem said soberly, worriedly looking at his friend.

  



	3. Chapter III

There was a strict protocol for dealing with Polio.  Nobody was entirely certain how it spread, and nobody could be certain that it wasn't pneumonic... although very few doctors thought it was.  Nonetheless, it was proven that it _could_ be passed from person to person, and also that being exposed to other illnesses could do dreadful harm to the victims, as their immune systems tried to fight off two infections at once.

So the law had been laid down—anyone contracting polio immediately went into complete quarantine, in a hospital dedicated to that purpose.  Ideally, they would be isolated even from other polio sufferers, but that just wasn't possible.

Within a few minutes, Molly and Rebecca were in an ambulance, heading out of the city.  Rebecca had Molly on her lap in the back, with Gozzlin for company.  The pediatrician looked at the mother's drawn and pale face.

"Rebecca... there's no reason to think that Molly won't just have a bad week or so, then get better.  Most polio patients do, you know."  There was no reaction.  He continued, "Going to the hospital is both for her protection and others.  We don't know all the ways the Polio spreads... but physical contact is one of them... and getting a cold from somebody else can also intensify the illness."  Rebecca said nothing, stroking her sleeping daughter's forehead.  Molly tensed and whimpered, before relaxing again.

"Is she going to die?"  Rebecca asked.  There, she had said it.  Gozzlin looked at her, then sighed.

"Rebecca....I can't tell you.  The specialists will know more, but the simple fact is that although we can quote numbers, we can't tell for certain in any given case.   Molly's young, and very healthy and active for her age, which is encouraging... but I can't tell you anything more."  Rebecca nodded, numbly, and said nothing.  

Less then thirty minutes later, the ambulance came to a large building, built far away from any neighbors.   The Buildings grounds were green and well tended, with the occasional nurse or wheelchair bound figure in the sun.  Rebecca shuddered as she saw them, then the ambulance had pulled into a covered garage, and she had to get out.

An orderly was standing by a gurney, and looked at them both.

"Is she Molly Cunningham?"  He asked, Rebecca nodded.  "Place her on the gurney, please....I'll take her to the examination room."

"I can't come along?"   Rebecca asked unbelievingly.  

"I'm sorry ma'am, the wolf replied, "But that is in a quarantine section of the hospital...  only staff and patients are allowed."

"But she's my daughter!"  Rebecca said, louder then she intended.

"I know ma'am... but right now she's our patient, and this is the best way to help her. Please?"  Rebecca stepped forward and put Molly on the gurney, tucking her in.

"Mommy...."  Molly murmured in her fevered sleep, and Rebecca kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, baby... you'll be all better soon."  Becky whispered, her voice  catching on the last word, and then watched as the  orderly quickly, but skillfully, maneuvered the gurney out of the room.   Gozzlin took her by the elbow and steered her into the waiting room, empty with books and chairs.  He paused, then nodded to himself.

"Rebecca, you wait here and I'll go talk with her attending physician."  He watched as  she  sat down, still in shock.  It was a pity that there were no receptionists... but the hospital didn't have enough nurses to waste on such duty.  Still, it didn't' look like Rebecca was going to go anywhere.  With one last look at his friend, the doctor headed out into the hospital corridors.  He knew the way.   Rebecca was a single mother with one child, but Dr. Gozzlin had many children as his patients, and he had had to make this trip before.

"C'mon baby... give Baloo just a little more speed."  Baloo muttered, gunning the Sea Duck through the air.  After he had left Louie's, Baloo had taken the most  direct route home, plowing straight through a thunderstorm on the way.

"Papa Bear"  Kit said,  "That storm cost  us a lot of fuel... we may not be able to make it to Higher For Higher."  Baloo grunted.

"We'll be able to make the harbor, Little Britches... and we can get an air taxi from there and let somebody pick up the 'Duck later."  Kit blinked, and paled.  It must be worse then he thought, for Baloo to so cavalierly speak of letting someone else pick up his beloved plane.

"Baloo...what's wrong with Molly?"  Kit said. 

"Ah... nothin Kit."  Baloo said, and even more so then usual, it was plain that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Baloo...."  Kit said,

"Kit just mind the course!"  Baloo snapped.  Kit blinked,  more surprised then hurt.  For  Baloo to blow up over that- he got ready to say something else, and then saw Louie, sitting behind Baloo, shoot him a warning gaze and  shake his head.  Kit sighed, and then bent back over the map.

"Come to heading 217,  Papa Bear.... That'll cut about ten minutes off of our course."  Baloo nodded, but said nothing, as the plane continued through the sky.

"Mmph." The younger Doctor grunted.  "Well, I wish I could tell you you're being a Chicken Little, Gozzlin... but it's Polio, alright."  Molly was already being taken to her room, while the two doctors looked at the tests. "Good thing you don't' do an Ostrich.... this stuff moves _fast_ once it gets started."  Gozzlin nodded.

"What do you think we should do?"  Gozzlin asked.  Salk looked at the chart and then over the walls, filled with case studies.

"Mmmmmm...." He paused.  "Hopkins thinks that icewater baths might help."  Then he paused, chewing a fingernail.  "I don't.  If the fever is the body trying to burn the virus out, then cooling her off is the worst thing we could do.  There's a few other..." He paused, then murmured, "first, do no harm."  He turned and looked at Gozzlin.  "We don't do a damn thing, Gozzlin.  Just the ordinary course, treating symptoms, make certain she has enough water and food, avoid possible secondary contaminants, that sort of thing... but there's nothing out there right now that I'd consider safe... hell, nothing I'd consider more then wishful thinking that we could see our way to using."   Gozzlin nodded, unhappily.

"I know, but you people get all the newest information.... You know that Ms. Cunningham is in there right now, expecting us to show up with a blue pill that will make everything okay."  He paused, "Well, the best we can give her is the truth.  You want I should handle this?"  Salk shook his head.

"Comes with the territory, Doctor. " The two men looked at each other, then walked to the waiting room.

Rebecca waited, for the second time that day, and if the first time had been bad, this was a foretaste of hell.  When the door opened, and Gozzlin emerged, followed by a medium sized Mongoose.  Gozzlin stopped.

"Ms. Cunningham, this is Dr. Salk... he's one of the specialists here, and I thought he should talk to you."

"It's a mistake, Doctor, right?  Molly can't really have polio, I mean she's been so healthy and I make certain she eats right and gets plenty of sleep-" She paused, drawing in a shuddering breath.  Dr. Salk started to speak.

"Ms. Cunningham, I'm afraid that your daughter does have Polio, and is a very, very sick little girl." He raised his hand before she could say anything.  "First of all, although it is true that people who start in poor health have a higher chance of contracting the illness, that is by no means a law... even the healthiest person can get polio."

"Can... I mean, you can cure her, can't you?"  Salk wanted to lie to her... but every doctor knew that  to lie was only to delay, and ultimately, make the truth worse.

"There is no 'cure', for  Polio, Ms. Cunningham... at least not in the sense of a medicine or serum."  He paused, "But many people become cured when their  own body fights off the infection,  and our own treatments are geared at given them as much help as  possible, by keeping them rested and fed.... over  fifty percent of those who contract polio have no long term ill effects."

"Then she'll get better?"  Rebecca asked, "I mean, if  she's already in good health, and everyone has a fifty percent chance  of getting better then she should be in-"

"Ms. Cunningham... I need to be honest with you...  there is no way to tell at the onset of the illness how bad it will be, or what the outcome will be."  That stopped her.  "But it is vitally important that we give  her all the help that she can get and that is why your daughter must be isolated, not only for  the safety of those  around her, but  for her safety as well."

"But  I can-"

"No, Ms. Cunningham."  Salk was kind, but implacable.  "Even the slightest sniffle could take away the strength your child's immune  system needs to fight this sickness off.....Everyone at this facility has  been carefully screened, and the rooms have filters and positive air pressure systems, to insure that there is no contamination.  All clothes, effects and other items are burned once they have been used." He paused, "In fact, there is no cleaner facility for a thousand  miles around. You daughter is in the best hands."

"But... she'll be scared, I mean, can't I even hold her!"  Rebecca's voice had  scaled upwards as the thought  sank in.  Gozzlin lightly touched her, and Rebecca brought  her  voice down.

"Rebecca," Gozzlin said, "You can stay in the visitor's building, and you can see Molly... but the quarantine must remain, or else we could be responsible for causing permanent damage to your daughter."

"But all these measures... you wouldn't be taking them if there was no hope... she'll be okay, won't she?"  Rebecca didn't notice the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.  Gozzlin looked at her  kindly.

"Rebecca, whatever is humanly possible, I tell you before God, will be done."  Rebecca gave a short nod, then sat back down.  The two doctors waited a while longer, and then left the room, signaling a nurse to keep a watch on Rebecca.  Then they headed out to the room where Molly was going to be staying.

"God...."  Salk said, "that must be the thousandth time I gave that talk... it never gets any easier."  The older doctor  looked at him.

"Well, Doctor, let me give you a clue... if it ever gets easy, you need to get another career."  Gozzlin answered.

Molly had been wheeled down a big white hallway.  The bearcub looked fearfully around, but she hurt so bad, and she felt sick and tired and itchy all at the same time.  Moving her head around as much as  possible given the tight  blankets, she saw a room going by with big cans in it.... there was a ladies head sticking out of one of the cans, gray hair trailing and framing a listless, lifeless face.  The big can was giving a wheezing and groaning sound, that you could hear even as it receded behind the stretcher.  Molly whimpered.

"mommy....":  She said.  The orderly brushed her forehead,

"Don't worry, you'll see your mommy soon."  He said. 

Then they were at a room, it smelled funny, not funny nice like Dr. Gozzlin's room, and there was a big bed with rails in it.  The big man picked her up in his hands, gentle but not the way mommy did, and put  her into the bed before pulling up the covers.  Molly wanted to look around, but  the  light  started to hurt her eyes,  and she scrunched them shut.  Pretty soon there were other sounds, and then she heard Dr. Gozzlin say,

"Hello Dangerwoman... how are we doing."  Molly tried to say something, but she  started to cry instead.

"Hush, Molly...."  Molly couldn't stop crying.  "I know you're scared, but  Dr. Salk here is  a real good doctor, but he needs your help to make you better... could you help us answer some questions."  Molly wanted to keep crying for mommy... but mommy said that it was important to help the doctor, so she  tried  to stop crying and answer the other man's questions.  

The more Dr. Salk heard, the less he felt there was a chance of mis-diagnosis.... and in fact it sounded like the sickness was beginning to advance.  He patted Molly on the head, and waited until the bearcub subsided into an uneasy sleep... which in and of itself  was not a good sign, indicating that the sickness was already sapping the child's strength.

The Sea duck  had made it  back  to H4H... even if it had to glide the last mile.  Baloo didn't even tie the plane up, as he bounded up the steps.  Wildcat was waiting for  him with a piece of paper.  

"They took Mollycat here.... I got the address from the phone lady cuz Ms. Cunningham kept crying and forgetting the address."

"Good, Wildcat... get a car and we'll... wait a minute,  you, me and  Louie will go, but Kit stays."

"WHAT?"  Kit yelled from where  he had  come up without Baloo hearing him.

"Britches... you can't go."  Baloo said, getting a little  loud himself. "It isn't safe!"

"Well that never stopped you, and I bet if I was  sick Molly would want to visit me!" 

"Well you ain't sick  and I don't intend for you to get that way... you're going to stay here and..." Baloo got an idea, "answer the  phone... yeah, a lot of people who know Beckers will be trying to get a hold of her, and she ain't home right now."

"Balooooo....."  Kit started, but then Louie came up.

"He's right, Cuz... and I'd better stay here too."  He paused, "We can head out there later, but right now, Baloo and Wildcat need to go, and we need to hold the fort."  Louie caught  the thanks his friend sent him as Kit relented, watching as Baloo and Wildcat headed to the car.  Then, as the car vanished,  Kit rounded  on Louie.

"OK Louie... why is Papa Bear so scared."  Louie paused, then decided that in this case, the truth was the best policy.

"Kit.... Molly's got Polio... and that's real bad business."  Kit blinked, he'd heard about Polio.

"Molly's... not gonna d-die?"  He bearcub finally said,  Louie looked at him.

"Don't think so Cuz... she's a fighter, but that's why Baloo doesn't want you to go right now, and I don't blame him.  This thing likes people when they're  closer to Molly's and your age then mine and Baloo's."  Kit  looked around at H4H, looking more dingy then he had remembered in a long time, everyone who had given it life now gone.

"C'mon Cuz..."  Louie said, "You'an me can get the place tidied up, maybe make a few calls and get a free pilot who wants his tab lowered to bring in the cargo we dropped..."  With that, Kit and his friend walked  into the offices, and began, listlessly, to work.

Baloo was better at flying then driving, but still, he broke all records going to the hospital... and then spent more time muttering on the way to the sanitarium, where  Molly had been transferred.  When they finally got there, Baloo and Wildcat got out and headed for the main waiting room, where they found Rebecca sitting  in a chair, twisting  her  purse in her hands.

Baloo stopped at the door.  He'd never seen Becker's look so bad... The gray bear walked forward.

"Any news, Beckers?"  She started, not having noticed Baloo.

"Oh Baloo... they say I can't see her for now, that  she needs to be isolated."  She paused, drew a shuddering breath.  "It's certain, now that it's  polio."  Baloo sat down beside  her, while Wildcat sat down in the other chair.  "I...I need you to go get something from home, could you?"  Rebecca asked, "I'm going to stay here and stay with Molly until she gets better or-"

"Now she's gonna get better, Rebecca, you don't go fretting yourself about that.... Me'an Wildcat an Louie will get everything and bring it here.  Little Britches wanted to-"

"Don't you dare let him come, Baloo... not and risk  getting it himself!"  Rebecca snapped, eyes belying her tone.  Baloo nodded,

"Don't worry about that, Beckers, I'll keep Kit  away until the doctor says  it's safe.... he's  worried  about  Molly, like us all."  Rebecca nodded,  

"He's like that,"  She said.  Then she  brought  herself back to the subject.

"Baloo, the doctor says that this could last a week, or more before they know how it's going to come out.... could you and Louie run H4H?"

"Sure thing, Bosslady... don't you worry about it at all..." 

"Thanks...."  Rebecca looked at Baloo.  "Molly's so scared Baloo... and she's all alone in there and I want to see her, but I can't...."  Baloo put his hand over hers.   Wildcat spoke  up unexpectedly.

"Don't worry, Miz Cunningham... Mollycat knows you love her.  Even if you're not there, she  knows that... she's smart that way."  Rebecca blinked.

"Thank you Wildcat."  Baloo sat with Rebecca for a while longer, then got a list of what was needed and headed out.  As much as Becky might  need companionship, she didn't need any headaches  about getting the stuff she needed to stick with Molly.  Once they got back to the  apartment, Baloo let himself in,  looking around at the carelessly scattered financial documents lying where Rebecca had left them.  He grabbed clothes for Rebecca and Molly, as well as her doll, Lucy and several children's  books that  Rebecca had asked  him to bring.  

Wildcat was  looking around the apartment and sighed as they got ready to leave.  

"I hope Rebecca's gonna be ok, Baloo."  Baloo stopped, then realized that  once again the mechanic had hit the point... Looking around the apartment again, Baloo thought about how  Beckers two major interests were Molly and H4H...and H4H was dedicated to making a life  for  Molly... if something happened to Shortstuff.

No.

Nothing was going to happen to her.  She was going to get better, and run around wearing her Dangerwoman costume until he  thought Rebecca was going to scream and Kit was going to hide...  That was the only thing that was going to happen.... by this time next week, they'd  all laugh at themselves for even thinking differently.

Baloo turned the lights out and left the apartment, heading back  to the hospital.  By the time he got  there, Rebecca had fallen asleep, exhausted by nerves.  Dr. Gozzlin was there to greet them.

"Excellent."  He said, "Ms. Cunningham will need all of her reserves.. and she doesn't need to exhaust herself by staying up when she  should be sleeping."  Baloo noticed a coffee cup by the sleeping woman's  hand.

"Doc, did you slip her a Mickey?"

"Of course not, Mr. Baloo... simply a mild sedative to allow  her  to get a natural sleep."  He paused, "don't worry, if it's necessary, we can wake her up easily, but honestly, she  is  going to need to get  her sleep.... we may need to ask  her some hard questions."

"Like what, Doc."  Gozzlin looked at him, and then sighed.

"Like should we ready an iron lung, if  she needs it."  Baloo winced.

"Oh man... that's  not  gonna happen to Molly, is it?"

"I don't  know.... but we need to be ready.  Are you going to stay here?"

"Naw... Beckers asked me to handle the shop... she don't need the headache  right now.

"You're right about that.... I'll leave a message with the nurses desk, they'll call you if anything comes up, no matter the  time."

"That'll be good, Doc.  Also have 'em call Louie's....I'm gonna clear the docket  of any long hauls,  but I might be in the air—naw, don't worry about that,  I'll leave Kit or  Wildcat at H4H, and they can relay anything."

"Good."

The trip back to H4H was quiet.  Wildcat was silent, as was Baloo. Molly'd be ok... right, there was no reason to think otherwise.  She'd managed to fall off just about everything at H4H, and that only whetted her appetite for more.  She'd be fine.

A war was raging.  The Virus flooded the bearcub's bloodstream, infecting cells, which died- exploded really, flooding it with hundreds of thousands or millions more virus's, half alive  messengers seeking other cells to hijack. Legions of Whites cells confronted the viruses, encapsulating them, before dying  themselves.... even the bodies own furnaces were brought into the fray, trying to burn out the virus with raging fevers.

But the key to defeating the horde of invaders was the anti-bodies... and it took time, time for T and B cells the discover the right chemical "Key" and more time to start churning the antibodies out.  And of all the things, from the millions of white  blood cells,  to the legions of T cells... the one thing the body didn't have in abundance was time.


	4. Chapter IV

Baloo hoped that the fact that  they hadn't received any calls during the night was a good thing... not that anybody had gotten any sleep. Wildcat had  spent the entire  night fixing the Sea Duck.... and Baloo could see that he was just  doing it to try to relax.  Kit went to bed, like Baloo, but he figured  Kit had slept  about as  much as he had... which was to say not much at all.  Later, as he was getting ready to take out the Sea Duck for the one delivery of the day that  they couldn't cancel, the phone rang.  Louie grabbed, it and then listened for a few moments.  Baloo watched his friend turn pale, and then turn  to Baloo, looking older then he had in a long time.

"Baloo?"

"Yeah, Louie."

"That was the hospital... Cuz, they say that we should get out there now... Molly can't move her legs, and they say that it's  moving up...."  Baloo closed his eyes, then opened them.  Nothing changed.

"Yeah Louie... you go outside and Tell Kit and Wildcat, and I'll get the car... this time you'an me will go. Did it say anything about Beckers?"

"Nope, Cuz... but.... I  hope they don't let us see Molly."

"Louie!"  Baloo exclaimed, shocked.

"Baloo.... if they let us see her, it might be because they think that things can't get any worse.... 'and you know what that means."

"I see your point,  Louie."

_C'mon God... she's  just a kid... cut her a break_.  Baloo thought, as he followed his friend  out the  door.

"Papa Bear, why can't I go?"  Kit asked, desperation in his voice.  Baloo  opened his mouth to shout, then closed it.  Little Britches was like a big brother to Molly, and she was like a little sister to him... no cause to go biting his head off because he was worried.  The cub had his navigator's cap in his hands, twisting it unconsciously.  Time for  the truth.

"Kit...."  Baloo paused.  "Molly's real sick, 'an if any of  us get near her, and give her any kind'a cold or sniffle, she could die."  Kit paled, Baloo continued.  "This stuff goes after kids your age, Britches.... if you go,  you could get it, and that wouldn't help anyone." Kit still looked just a little rebellious.  Baloo finally used his trump card.   "Besides, Rebecca told me to keep you away until it's safe.... and the minute it is I'll be here and you'll be there faster then I can eat a hamburger."  The joke didn't even get a smile. Kit closed his eyes.

"O-okay, Papa Bear."  The cub said, with a catch in his voice.

"Good... don't worry none,  Little Britches, those doctors are the best."  Baloo said, as he got into the car, with Louie driving.

By the time they got to the hospital, Baloo was chewing the walls.  The nurse met them at the door,and took them to Dr. Salk's office,  where Rebecca and Gozzlin already were.  Baloo looked around, as he and  Louie entered the office.  Books and folders covered the wall, cabinets full of case histories and studies occupied the floor, and the lone spot of neatness in the room, Dr.  Salks desk, had a single folder on it, labled, CUNNINGHAM, MOLLY ELIZABETH.

Rebecca was sitting very still, very calm, her hands in her lap... turned white  from where they gripped each other.

"Ah, gentlemen.... Thank you for  coming."  Dr. Salk said, then motioned to the chairs.  After everyone had sat down, he started to speak.

"I'm afraid that  our first hope has been proven false.   Molly has not shaken off the illness as fast as we had  hoped.... and is now suffering a momentary... and Ms. Cunningham, I emphasize the word *momentary* paralysis of her lower limbs."  Rebecca said nothing, as Baloo  put  a comforting  hand  on her  shoulder.  Salk paused and then looked  at Gozzlin.   Here was the difficult part... to avoid causing  despair while  also avoiding giving untrue or unrealistic prognosis's.

"This happens in many cases,  Rebecca."  Gozzlin added.  "Sometimes it's  a hysterical reaction to the tension, other times its  a symptom of the bodies fight... fever and chemicals released into the bloodstream... and it  will cease  when the condition ceases."

"What  if it isn't?"  Rebecca asked.

"Then, we continue to treat the symptoms."  Salk paused, and looked  at a book.  "Even among those  who do  not shake off the disease, the great majority only suffer a minor loss of limb control... they have  to take  a little more  care going up stairs, or use a cane to get around.... but there is no impact on their  ability to lead a perfectly normal day to day life."

"Can I see my  little girl."  Rebecca asked a trembling voice.

"See yes.... but you can't  touch her."  Gozzlin said.  "Rebecca,  at this point, we're keeping any contact  to a minimum... I know it's hard on Molly, but I  cannot emphasize enough how important  it is  to avoid any kind of exposure to other  diseases."  He looked serious, "It could quite literally be the difference between life and death."  Rebecca nodded, numbly.

            "I'd like  to give  Molly something to have."  Salk nodded,

            "Remember, Rebecca, that anything you give her will be burned..."  Rebecca nodded back, before  getting up and leaving. Louie went with her, as Baloo motioned the doctors to stay behind.

"That was a real nice  speech, doc... now how about you tell me the truth."

"I did tell the truth, Baloo." Dr. Salk said. 

"Doc...."  Salk  sighed.

"Yes... I gave Ms. Cunningham the most  optimistic take on things."  He paused.  "Baloo... she's  going to need all of her strength, not just for  Molly, but for herself.  Dr. Gozzlin told me about her husband, and that is going to make things harder on her, because  however many friends or  family she has,  there isn't  the same connection there... and given that her husband also  was taken from her...."  He sighed. "Someday somebody is going to have to figure out a better way to help the families of victims, but  for now I'm all there is."

"Right now, Baloo, we  don't know."  Gozzlin added,  "I've seen people stricken down and die of this... and I've seen other people walk out of this place when I, and every other doctor in the city,  thought  they were going to die.... the word miracle wouldn't be out of place."

"But we can't tell Ms.  Cunningham to expect one."  Salk said, "That would be untrue and  unkind... we, and by that I also mean you, have to keep praying for  the best, but understanding that the worst might occur."  Baloo said  nothing for a moment, then took  out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and blew on it.

"Doc, you gotta do something about  the dust floating around here... can't be good for all the patients."   Salk accepted the lie. "Now, I've got something for you I didn't want Beckers to know about."  Baloo pulled out an envelope.  "I've been saving for a while... ta buy back my plane, ya'know.... anyway, I was wondering if  you could use  this to buy any special medicine that Short Stuff might need..."  Baloo carefully counted out the envelope, leaving just  under 50,000 dollars on Salk's desk.  Salk looked at it for a moment, then over at Gozzlin, who had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry,"  Salk said,  as he  put the money back into the envelope and handed it to Baloo.  "We're giving her everything we can... everything we know how to do.  You can't just throw money at a disease and command it _Be Cured!_."  He paused,  "For now, all we need are your prayers."

"Oh, you got those, doc, you got those in spades."

Back at H4H, Kit sat in  the room, unable to do anything.  He finally decided  to try to clean up the office.  Yeah, that would be a nice surprise for  Rebecca when she and Molly got back.  Kit set out  to work, but after a few moments  something happened  that brought  the work  to a screeching halt.  Kit was bent under a  chair  looking at something when he bumped a cabinet, and something, with a crash,  hit the ground.

It was Molly's ridiculous Colander... Rebecca must have put it on top of the cabinent after she  had finished playing Dangerwoman.  Kit looked at it for  a few minutes, holding it in his hands and remembering all the times that Molly had driven everyone crazy by fighting evil.... through every room of the building.

Kit sat looking at it for a moment, then without realizing how he got there, he was outside the building, just  running, running as fast as he could.

At the hospital, Baloo, Rebecca and Louie were following Dr. Salk and Gozzlin.

"We've moved her  up to this ward, because  there is  continuous supervision and checkups... that's why there are no doors on any of the rooms, so the nurse can continually check for changes in their condition."  He paused.  "Here we are."  Rebecca was  holding on to Molly's doll, Lucy.

"Molly sweetie?"  Rebecca called  from the door, Salk's hand on her arm.  The doctor knew that sometimes a parent simply could not restrain themselves from going to their child, no matter the warning.  Rebecca didn't, however, she stood at the door with an exp—Salk turned and looked into the room.  There were something's that just had to remain between a person and God, and that expression was one of them.

Inside, almost lost in the bed, with a nurse tucking her in, Molly turned her head  weakly and looked over to her mother. 

"Mommy?"  She asked, "Mommy, can I go home now?"

"Soon Sweetie... You'll be better soon, and then you can go home." Rebecca paused and showed her Lucy.  "I brought Lucy to stay with you."  Molly looked for a long moment, and Baloo wondered if the sick child had even understood Rebecca's words.

"NO Mommy!" Molly said, beginning to get agitated.   "The man said that they burn everything up when they take  it here... don't let them burn  up Lucy, Mommy!  I want to go home!"  She was crying now.  Baloo was furiously rubbing the bridge of his nose, while the Nurse was trying to sooth the child.  Louie spoke up unexpectedly.

"Don't worry,  Molly... ain't nobody gonna burn up Lucy.   Fact, I was just here to ask you if I could take her to my place... all the frosty pep that  you ain't eating is stacking up,  and I need somebody to eat it."  Molly started to subside, then looked at Louie.

"But dolls don't eat that much Frosty Pep."  

"Good news for you... that means there's more for your coming home party!"  Molly looked like she was going to say something to Louie.  Then-

"Mommy...."

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm tired, can' I go  to sleep?"

"Yes, Molly, you go to sleep right now... Mommy will be here when you wake up."  They waited until  the bear cub had subsided into sleep.  Gozzlin softly said, 

"That kind of semi-coherence is pretty common when a child has a fever..."  Rebecca didn't respond, just  walked back out  into the corridor, running a hand along  one wall, like a blind woman.  Baloo looked  over at Louie.

"You go with her Cuz... the rest of  us will wait here."  Louie said.  Baloo nodded and hurried after her.  Rebecca managed to make it to the stairs (the  elevators were reserved for doctors and  patients), then down several flights.  Baloo hurrying after her saw her crumple in the corner of one landing and start sobbing like she would break right open.

 "C'mon, Beckers,"  Baloo bent down to the sobbing woman.

"I can't, I can't.....  I've prayed, she- she's going to die, Baloo."  Rebacca said, unable to rise from the side of  the wall where she had crumpled.  "What if she's paralyzed.... She's my baby.... she could end  up in one of those machines... for years....."  

Baloo reached down and picked her up off  the  concrete.  He gently took her into his arms. 

"Shhh... "  he could feel her shuddering.  Baloo looked down and started as he saw how small she was.  Normally, Rebecca like her daughter was a dynamo of energy, disguising her petite frame.  Not today.

""I can't even give her- her doll... I can't even hold my baby..."  She said brokenly.  "Why won't He answer?  He didn't answer when David died and He  isn't answering now.  Why?"  In other times the why might have been a complaint, now it was a wail.

Baloo paused.  He wasn't really suited for this... But he was the one here.   

"Beckers.... maybe you've been praying too much?"  He said.

"What?  I've been praying nonstop... what if  she's  crippled,  what if she dies, or can't walk-"  Baloo put his hand over her mouth, stilling the incipient hysteria.  

"See... Beckers'  all those things Caint' happen at the same time."  Baloo  looked at her. "And the big guy can't do anything about something that's not gonna happen."  Baloo pulled her closer, feeling the trembling in her frame.  "Pigtails may stay sick, or she might get all the way better, or she might need help _when_ she gets better… but she can't do _all_ of those things. " The gray bear paused, "I know you think I never look ahead... and you're right, most  of the time."  He looked at Rebecca, "But right now.... ya can't plan ahead, 'cause none of us know what is going to happen."  He paused.  "The big guy can't help you about what might happen,  but I guess he won't be too upset if  you ask him for help on what you know is gonna happen."

"Like what?"

"Well, Pigtails is gonna need help tonight... and we're gonna need help to get though tonight... and when that happens, we'll need help to get through tomorrow... and just keep going like that."  Rebecca closed her eyes.

"What if I can't make it thought one night?"

"Well, then maybe just cut it down to one hour... an then ask for the next hour... take it one step at a time, cause  if you take enough steps, you'll get there, no matter how far it is to go."  Baloo let his  arm loose just a little  bit, but Rebecca didn't fall again.  She was leaning on Baloo, but she wasn't falling.

"Let's...let's go... Baloo... I can't walk-i can't do it alone... could you and Louie help me, and Kit and Wildcat..." 

"Sure Rebecca.... that's what we're here for."  Baloo said.

It was difficult,  every step seemed like a hundred miles... but between them, the two made  it  to the waiting room, to wait for what  came next.

            The church had seen better days, Father McAuliffe knew.  It had been in a residential section, but the change in the waterfront had lead to many  houses being relocated, and so it's congregation was far smaller then the imposing building was sized for.   Still, for all the cracks, and peeling paint, the Father wouldn't have any other place.  He'd been baptized her, 90 years ago, and he would be buried here, one day..  probably not to far away, he thought, with a humorous smile.  The Lion, nearly completely gray, with one hand holding a gnarled cane,  finished filling the baptismal font, and checked the alter, where Christ, eternally crucified and risen, looked down on the seats from his place on the cross.  As he finished, one of his ears twitched.  The sound  of.. crying?  Yes, from the back row.  He turned, and carefully began to walk back...it seemed that God had a few other jobs for him to do before retirement, and as always, his thanks came with a prayer to help him do it right.

            Back in the last row, there was a bear cub, about twelve or thirteen by his look, wearing a ratty sweater with a cap sitting in the pew where the cub had taken it off.  He could read the sound, easily. Someone embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't stop crying, but who could no more control it then he could breathing...  the sound of mourning.

            McAuliffe sat down next to the child, and waited.  Abruptly, the child looked up and saw him, and started slightly.

            "I'm sorry... this was just the first place that  was open... I'll go."

            "Why?  If you came here, you were meant to be here."

            "Hunnh?" McAuliffe looked at the child.

            "Do you know where  we are?"

            "A church...but I don't know which one."

            "And do you know how to get here?"

            "No..."

            "So you were led here, and are meant  to be here... simple deduction."  He paused.  "What is hurting you?"

            "Nothing... I mean,"  Kit rubbed his sleeve across his face, trying to clear his eyes and sniffled.  "It's not me.. so I really shouldn't be crying like a baby..."

            "If you're crying for someone else, then you are far from being 'like a baby'... Christ wept for others.  Who is it?"

            "Molly Cunningham... she's my little sister, kinda... and she has Polio...."  Kit talked for minutes,  the story slipping out, as well as he had come to live  with them.  When he was finished, McAuliffe waited for  several moments.  Kit spoke  up again. "Could you like, say a prayer.. I know I don't come to church.... I haven't really thought  about  it."

            "I can..."  He said, "But you can't be certain how they'll be answered, only that they will be answered, even if we don't see the answer."  Kit looked uncertain.

            "I hope she gets better."   He paused, "I can't even see her... they say I might get it."  He paused, then rebelliously, "I don't care!  I should be able to see her... she's probably afraid, being alone and all that."     McAuliffe looked at Kit.  

            "They fear for you... understand that, Kit."

            "I do... but it  still doesn't make  it any easier for Molly."  McAuliffe nodded.

            "I know... and believe me, hurting because  you can't help someone else is a more powerful prayer then many... more powerful then any I can  say."  He paused.  "But if you still want it, I will pray."  Kit nodded.  

            "Oh Lord and Most High... we beseech Thee to extend your arm, and shield Your daughter, Molly Cunningham, from this dread disease, to bring her out  of sickness into health as You brought the people of Israel into freedom from slavery.... and I beseech You—help her family, and her friends, to endure this trial, help them to give strength to each other when they have none left for themselves,  to find hope when all seems dark, and to rise up from despair.  Amen."  

            "I wish I could say I feel better..."  Kit said, when a new voice came into the church.

            "Kit... oh here you are.  I've been looking all over, under cars, trees, do you know that those little plastic plants don't have roots?"  Wildcat said as he walked in.  "Rebecca's pretty upset... ya'know they burn everything so Molly can't have her doll."

            "Oh no...."

            "Oh, I have an idea.... the  doll burns because  it's cloth, right?"  Kit nodded uncertainly, "So Let's go make a metal  doll... then they can heat it  up, and  it  won't burn!  Right?"  Kit blinked.

            "Wildcat that's great!"  He lept  up, "... oh, father."

            "Go...that's a very good idea.... very good indeed."  Kit and Wildcat took off for Higher For Hire, while McAuliffe watched them go out the door.  Then he turned to the vast room, and looked up at the thorn crowned head.   He gave a soft laugh...  "That other fellow had to have found the church before I even started praying... Well, I won't complain about you answering my prayers before they're even full spoken.... now, don't think I'm being greedy, but please answer the rest of it...."

            Much  later  that night, Molly awoke again..  She felt real bad, her head hurt and her legs felt like they did when they went to sleep, only this time she couldn't wake them up no matter how much she  tried.  Her throat hurt and she had a real bad headache.  She tried to look around, but it was hard to move her head.  As the night continued, she started hearing other sounds....

            Deep in the hospital,  the iron lungs kept up their rythymn, compressing and releasing paralyzed rib cages.  Ahhhhh.... then as  it came back down, Looooohhhhhhnnnnn,   AhhLoohhnnn,  Aaaloone,  Alone. Alone, Alone, Alone.  Then, the wind came up, causing the high tree's to cast a writhing shadow again the wall where the moonlight fell, looking like clenching claws, grasping and scrabbling against the hospital, trying to be let in.

            Molly felt worse and  worse, as the words kept up from the vents... the hands kept grabbing to get in and to put her in that big box, where she would stay forever and never see mommy or Kit or Baloo again... the room seemed to get more and more strange, as little shadows resolved themselves into scrabbling moving shapes, coming closer to the bed, where she couldn't move.  Then a bigger shadow came into the room, looking like  a giant red eyes monster.  It bent down over her and she tried to scream only she couldn't. Then the monster touched her, and looked out.

            "Oh my Go- go buzz Dr. Salk, hurry- She's burning up!"

            In her body, the defenses that had  stood against the disease, turned traitor.  Now, the fever that had tried to burn out the virus was  hotter then ever.   But the virus had been clever, hiding among the folds of graymatter that made up the child's brain... and now the temperature was up so high that the most vulnerable cells, neurons and  support  tissues,  were beginning to die...  But as long as the infection was in place, the internal furnaces would be kept up.  

            Now, however, the first flood of antibodies were joining the fray, seeking out the unique chemical lock of the polio virus, and locking it up... causing it to die and  become easy prey for  the white  bloodcells thronging the bloodstream... still, it was a race.  And now, with the addition of the fever, one the body was losing.

            "What's her temperature?"  Dr. Salk said, still wearing his bedclothes  under  his robe.

            "104, Doctor."

            "Too high... too high by far."  Salk paused.  The fever would kill her even if the polio didn't... but bring it down and if it is the only thing holding the disease at bay...  He closed his eyes for a moment.

            "Time to earn your fancy diploma..."  He murmured.

            "Doctor?"

            "Nothing.  OK... we've got to bring it down.  Get cold packs and  pack her.... also get a icewater bath ready if that doesn't do it.  Lets go people!"  The orderlies and nurses took off, already opening cabinets and grapping material, before heading back to the room where Dr. Gozzlin stood gently stroking Molly's forehead.

            "I  just took her temp again... 104.5.."

            "Damn."

            Even so, they couldn't just throw her into an ice water bath... at her temperature, that difference could  kill her in minutes through hypothermia.  The doctors and nurses took the soaked, cool pads from the table and gently wrapped the delirious, crying child's  limbs in them... that way, the part of the body that had the most surface area could  cool off, hopefully cooling the blood down that was flowing into the brain.  Meanwhile, her head was packed in the same cool clothes.

            The big monsters were glaring down at Molly, talking about what they were  going to do to her, while they put icy cold things on her.  Molly tried to scream for mommy but nothing came   out except  for  coughing.  She was shivering and whimpering when another person came walking up,  but none of the monsters seemed  to see him, which was weird because  he seemed more solid then anything else.

            "Fear not."  He softly said,  "I'm here Golden bear..."  Molly looked up and saw... Daddy!?  She wanted to say hi...  but.

            "Don't worry... I know.  Don't be afraid....You're going to go back to Rebecca, and be with her for a long, long, time before you come to the Country I live in."  He said, face blazing with a light that turned all other things to shadow... except for the doctors and nurses, laboring over her,  who no longer looked like monsters, but nice people.   He bent down, and kissed her.  "Have strength...."  He pressed his hand to her forehead, and then she didn't hurt as bad.

            "OK... give me her temperature!"  Salk said, 

            "102..."  Gozzlin said back.

            "Still going down... ok, it looks like it's  broken."

            "And the Polio, Doctor?" 

            "We have to  wait  for that news."

            Deep in her body, the polio resurged briefly, freed from the heat of the fever, but  now the immune cells, T cells, B cells and the T "helper" cells were pouring anti-bodies into the bloodstream by the millions.. and billions.  Every were the virus turned it was confronted by legions of the chemical guided missiles.  The virus sought to hide in the folds of the brain, but the anti-bodies were there to, homing in and destroying the intruders with idiot determination.  The war was being won... but how much damage it had done to the body still remained to be seen.


	5. Chapter V

            The next morning, Dr. Salk called Rebecca, Baloo and Louie from where they had been napping uneasily.

            "Molly almost died last night."  Rebecca gasped,  turned  pale, and swayed.  "But the fever is broken... and we think that the polio virus  is in full retreat... and she still is breathing on her own, which means that the disease didn't get to her  lung muscles."  He paused.  "This might mean that she  is out of the woods... and that means that we can concentrate on figuring out what  damage, if any,  has been done, and what rehabilitation program is best for her."

            "She's not going to die?"  Rebecca asked.

            "I  don't want to rise undue hopes... but it  does  look like  she's  turned the corner." He paused.  "We'll know later today."

            There was a knock at the door, and Wildcat was let in by a nurse.

            "Wildcat... what are you doing here?"  Baloo asked, then:  "You didn't let  Britches  come with you, did ya?"

            "No Baloo... that's dangerous... He's waiting outside  the gates, and he promised not to move."  Baloo still looked worried, and Salk gave a small smile.

            "If it was  that contagious... there wouldn't be a person on the planet who didn't have it, Baloo, relax."

            "Anyway, I thought about them burning all the clothes, and  since Lucy's made of cloth, they'd burn her too!"  Rebecca winced.

            "Molly already thought of that, Wildcat."

            "Oh... well here's what me and Kit made for her,"  Wildcat said as he handed a doll to Rebecca. She almost dropped it.. it had to weigh at least a pound.  She looked at it and realized that it wasn't plastic.  "I made it out of bronze and steel.. and Kit an I used the joints from his air board to make the arms an legs bend."  He looked very happy.  "so, you can heat it  up and kill all the germs, without killing the doll!"  Salk blinked.  

            "I think that's a brilliant idea..."  he paused, "The moment she's awake, well give it to her."  There were nods all around.

            "I gotta talk to Britches.."  Baloo said, "I'll be right back."

            Outside of the hospital grounds, Kit was bouncing a ball off of a wall, looking up occasionally.  When Baloo walked over, he  caught the ball and stood looking at Baloo.

            "Papa Bear... how's Molly?"

            "The docs think she might have turned the corner, but they're waiting to be sure.... I don't blame 'em."  He paused, "That was a nice thing you did."

            "Well, I can always get Wildcat  to help make another airboard." Kit said, feigning unconcern. Baloo reached out and took him by the shoulder.

            "No, Britches... that was a real nice thing you did.... I know how much that means to you... and I'm real proud of you.... There's a hotel not two blocks up the street...we'll stay  there, all  of us, until  this thing gets worked out.  OK?"  

            "OK, Baloo."  Baloo noticed his eyes.

            "Been crying?"  Kit looked away for a moment.

            "Yeah..."

            "Don't worry about it, I've done a bit myself over the past few."  He looked back at the building.  "Britches... the docs think she's over the disease... but they don' know how much it's cost her yet..."  he paused again.  "Beckers... she's only one person, and if Molly needs a lot of help, well, we'll have to look for short term stuff... so we can stick close to Cape  Suzzette, Rebecca and Pigtails....."

            "OK... I understand, we can help Rebecca with Molly... but  Baloo, we don't know that yet, do we?"

            "Naw... an you're right... we shouldn't borrow trouble."  Baloo said.

            Molly woke up.  She was tired and still didn't feel really good.  But bright sunlight came in the room, and the trees outside looked like trees.

            "Hello, Molly."  One of the doctors leaned over the bed, a kind look on his face.  "Can you tell me who I am?"

            "You're the doctor that was  here... with Dr. Gozzlin."  Molly said.  

            "That he was,"  Dr. Gozzlin said, moving  into her view.  "How do you feel?"

            "Tired."

            "Do you hurt?"  

            "No."

            "How are your legs?"

            "They still feel asleep."

            "mmmm....'  Dr. Salk said.  "well that happens a lot if you've been in bed for a while.  Tell you what.  Is it okay if Dr. Gozzlin holds you on his lap while I check them?"

            "OK."  Molly said, drowsily.  When he lifted  her the pins and needles in her legs got worse, before he sat her  on Dr. Gozzlin's lap.

            "Now Molly, I want you to tell me if you feel anything, ok?"

            "ok."

            "Here?"

            "no."

            "Here?"

            "no."

            "Her-"

            "Ouch!  Dr. Gozzlin was better then that,  he  didn't hurt."  At the spirit in the child's  voice Gozzlin grinned.  Salk was already grinning.  The leg had twitched... not as far as it should have, but a lot more then it could have.  

            "Sorry,  Molly.  Now, are you hungry?"

            "A little..."

            "I'll send a nurse to feed you... but don't expect to eat too much at first."

            After a few minutes, a nurse  came and Molly ate, but only a little before she felt  full and tired.  Then, the Nurse presented  a bundle to her.

            "Here you go, dear.... when your Uncle Wildcat heard that you couldn't have Lucy with you, he and your brother made this for you... you don't worry about here getting burned up... she can take it."  She finished, unwrapping the bundle for Molly.  Molly squealed as she saw the gleaming bronze and steel... 

            "It looks like Lucy's sister..."  She hugged it to her cheek, feeling the coolness.  The nurse smiled, before tucking her in, the child already drifting off into sleep... a natural, restful sleep.

            The next few days passed slowly.  Dr. Salk and Gozzlin both agreed that  the worse was apparently over, but that Molly should stay isolated until they were certain.   Louie stayed, cajoling, bribing and occasionally threatening Baloo, Kit, Rebecca and Wildcat into eating, while neglecting his food himself.  Dr. Gozzlin had to go back to his office, he had other patients, some of them just as ill of other ailments, but Dr.  Salk continued to give the family updates.  

            "She's having great difficulty walking,  Ms. Cunningham."  He said  at one of the meetings.   "But that  is too be expected, and it's far less then it could be..." he paused, "She'll need a fair amount of physical therapy, some of it painful, but if she goes through it, she will  recover almost all, or even all functioning of her lower limbs, though she'll probably always have to work a little bit harder then others to achieve the same results, at least in the legs.  Her endurance and upper body strength will  probably be the same, or even greater, compensating, you know."  Rebecca nodded.  The meeting was off the hospital grounds, in an outbuilding, so Kit was also in the office with the others.

            "Now, that means that all of you, especially you and Kit, Ms. Cunningham have to let her do these exercises, to walk, swim, everything.   I'm not kidding you, any misguided attempt to spare here some pain now could leave  her permanently handicapped."  Rebecca nodded, and then Kit did, before speaking up.

            "How bad is it going to hurt her, doctor?"  Salk smiled.  

            "Not as bad as I'm making out, but there is a sad tendency in our culture to well... think that the formerly ill need to be babied.  She doesn't.  She needs the most she can take, no more and no less, and I'll give you the guidelines, and  Dr. Gozzlin will modify them.  You see he's going to be seeing you at regular intervals, starting at once a week, and you are of course to take her back right away if you see anything unusual."

            "Dr. Salk."  Rebecca asked, still looking a bit fragile, "What is  the chance that Molly could have a relapse?"

            "Very  low.  We  know that once  someone's had Polio, they're immune to that particular strain forever... in fact that is one of the routes were trying to develop a vaccine from... they're  other strains,  but I'd say Molly has less of a chance  of contracting them then you or I do..."  Rebecca nodded, still not satisfied.  Nor would she be, Salk knew... if other cases were any indication, it would be a long time before any sniffle or fever went unchecked  in the Cunningham household.

            "And now, I have another visitor..."  He said, as the door opened and a nurse emerged, holding Molly in her arms.  

            "Mommy!"  Molly held out her hands to Rebecca, and whatever the  problems her legs might have, there was nothing wrong with her arms.

            "Oh God, baby..."  Rebecca grabbed her and hugged her, as  the others  came around her.  Rebecca smothered her daughter with kisses and hugs until Molly protested.

            "Mommy... I'm ok... but did you make certain to feed Lucy like  Louie promised."

            "Oh yes, Sweetie... and we have food for you too... just as..."  Rebecca's voice temporarily failed her and she just hung  on to her child, redeemed to her.  Kit and  Baloo were hanging on to both of them, as Molly looked around with all the energy that she had possessed before.

            "when...When can she  go home?"  Baloo asked Dr. Salk.

            "Right now."   Dr. Salk replied.  "The fevers broken, the virus looks  like it's been well and truly thrashed, and the best cure for the remnant is  to return to normal surroundings... and exercise." Baloo  looked at Molly laughing with her mom and Kit.

            "So Kit, can I play horsy when we get home?"

            "OK..."  Kit said, 

            "Gee Kit, don't you need a horse to play horsy.. and Mizz Cunningham said no pets, that one pig was enough.... oh wow,  if we get that back she can ride it like Rebecca did..."

            "Wildcat...."

            "Yah, well doctor, I'd really like to-"  Baloo  stopped, feeling an odd tightness in his throat,   "I mean, excuse me.."  He tried to clear his throat, and it worked a little, but now he was having a hard time seeing, what with all the extra moisture in his eyes.  "What I mean is if you ever need anything that I can give.. you call.."  Abruptly he had to turn around and look at the wall for a few minutes, what he could see of it.

            As the group headed out for  the car, Salk  came with them talking to Rebecca and Baloo.

            "Now remember what  I said about the physical exercise and  therapy... don't underdo OR overdo it.  If it hurts while she's  doing it or if her legs are a little  achy afterwards, that's normal, but continual pain, sudden weakness, or a loss of feeling when  she's not exercising, needs to be checked... it could indicate that we need to change the regimen to prevent permanent disability."  

            "I understand, Doctor.  And thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart."  Rebecca said, holding her sleeping daughter.  Salk had explained that she  wouldn't have much endurance for a few days, so to expect her to drop off to sleep after excitement.. which was normal and healthy.

            Time has a way of healing wounds, and Molly  seemed to bounce back fairly quickly... with the exception of her legs.  Dr. Salk had warned her, and the later checkups indicated it might be years before she regained her full use of them.  For weeks afterwards, getting across the living room was difficult for her.  She tried to crawl, but Rebecca refused to let her.... and bit her lip as  Molly walked, tears brimming in her eyes  from the effort.  Once she asked Dr. Gozzlin if she could...

            "No!"  he said,  "Rebecca, get her used to crawling, and the muscles will get used to it... you'll set her back years."  He paused,  "There's a rehab group for children...  it'll  help her, and also keep her from feeling singled out.   They have a meeting tonight... can you go?"  Rebecca who had a loan meeting, four clients showing up, and an invite to a dinner ball, nodded unhesitatingly.  "Good.  Here's the address."

            "Mommy.. what if everyone laughs at me?"  Molly asked, a hint of fear in her voice.  

            "Don't worry, nobody will."  Rebecca replied as the taxi stopped in front of the building.  As they entered, she could here the sound of children and adults.  A woman looked  up.

            "Oh, you're Ms. Cunningham and this is Molly."  She looked at Molly, in Rebecca's arms and then looked at  Rebecca. 

"Ms. Cunningham, there's one thing I have to tell you and your daughter.  I understand it's difficult, but in this building, everyone walks on their own...  we don't help them up after they fall, unless they absolutely cannot do it themselves."  Rebecca began to get angry.  How dar-

            "Does everyone do that?"   Molly asked.

            "Yes, Molly.. .everyone follows that rule."

            "Then I shouldn't be  up here in Mommy's arms right now."  The six-year-old asked, "Should I?"

            "No."  The woman said.

            "OK... Mommy, can I walk in there?"  

            "Are you certain, sweetie?"  Rebecca said, as she  put her daughter down.  Molly immediately began to stump towards the open door with the painfully careful gait that was so unlike her previous bounding run.

            "Very nice..."  the woman  next to  her  murmured.

            "What?"

            "Oh.. that level  of self-confidence is very unusual in children that young, especially ones who have suffered a serious illness....  how does she react  to pain during her therapy?"

            "She cries... and gets frustrated when she  can't do it."  Rebecca answered.  "But she doesn't ask to stop."

            "Well, in that case,  we'd better follow  her, since she's rapidly outpacing us."  The two women entered the room.  Rebecca looked around and noticed people from all different walks and  jobs, mothers in expensive dresses next to laborers and clerks.  

            "This  is a nice building."  Rebecca said,  looking at the furnishings.

            "It is, isn't it... the Vandersnoot's bought it for  us...  there son almost died in a car accident... when they found out that only rich people had access to this kind of rehab, they bought the building and put in enough money in the bank so interest pays for the upkeep."  Rebecca blinked, that was something she had  never known about the Vandersnoot's.  The woman saw her gaze and continued,  "Don't spread that around, though..  one of  their provisions was that there was to be no publicity about it."  Rebecca nodded, as she watched  Molly continue forward, where one of the aids  directed her to walk around the track in the colorfully painted room.  Next to here, there was a small coyote boy, about her age, wearing somekind of brace on his leg... that looked to weigh about as much as he did.

            He looked over to the Golden bearcub, already gasping as her leg muscles protested the effort.

            "Does it hurt?"  He asked. 

            "Yes."  Molly said, "Does it hurt for  you?"

            "Not as bad today... The doctor had to rebreak my leg."  Molly blinked.

            "What does that mean?"

            "I fell down some stairs and hurt my  leg.. but when it healed it was all twisted because I fell down again afterwards, so the doctor had to break  it again and reset it."  The coyote said matter of factly.

            "Oh."  Molly said.  "My Names Molly Cunningham."

            "My Name is Jereem Kalin."  Molly looked at him, then had  a thought.

            "That..."

            "brace."

            "doesn't it make it hard to walk?"

            "A little...what  about you?"

            "I had Pollywogs..."  Molly said, Jereem paused then brightened.

            "Oh!  Polioo?"  He said, sounding the word  out  carefully.

            "Yeah...  it makes both my legs real tired... Mommy takes me out swimming and walking, but it's going to be forever before I can play Dangerwoman again."  This was said with frustration.

            "Well maybe we could race around the inside track."  Jereem said, "I have one real bad leg, and you have two sort-of bad legs, so it's even."

            "OK... ready, set, go!"

            Rebecca had spent the time talking to the other mothers. She realized just how comforting it was to be able to talk to people who understood, who didn't try to change the subject, not because they were cruel, but simply because they had not the slightest idea of what to say.  She resolved to never, ever say anything bad about the Vandersnoots.

            Later, as the meeting was breaking up,  Molly came stumping over to Rebecca, looking tired, with a boy next to her, a small Coyote with a brace about her age.

            "Mom, can Jereem come over sometime?"  Molly asked,

            "Hello, Ms. Cunningham,"  The boy said.  Rebecca liked him instantly.

            "Rebecca, Jereem, Rebecca."  She paused,  and saw his mother, a timid Coyote who hadn't joined the meeting much, rather  staying on the periphery.  "Let me ask your mother." Walking over to the woman, Rebecca introduced herself.

            "Would it be ok if your son came over to visit my daughter?"

            "Wouldn't it be too much trouble?" The woman said, "I do not drive."

            "Nonsense... I could pick him up from school... and drop him off home... it wouldn't be any trouble at all."  The woman looked at her, then nodded with a tiny  glimmer of a smile.  

            "I would be happy... my son has few friends."  Rebecca smiled.

            "Great..."  Behind her, Molly and  Jereem grinned at each other.

            "Great!"  Molly said, "When I get better and can be Dangerwoman again, you can be my Trusty Sidekick!"  Jereem blinked, then looked at her.

            "I listen to that radio show...  isn't that the person who always gets captured?"

            "Don't worry, I'll rescue you..."

            **Present day:**

            Michael looked at Molly.  

            "How long was it before…"  Molly gave a soft laugh.

            "Some ways, never."  She said.  "It was months before I could run around without falling… and it wasn't until I was ten that I could really move around without any trouble."  Jereem nodded.

            "She kept going to the rehabilitation center until she was nine."  Jereem said.  Michael looked at his girlfriend, trying to reconcile the athletic Molly with what he'd heard.  But it made sense.  Molly always gave a hundred and ten percent, and the struggle to retrain her legs would explain it.  Molly continued. 

            "And if I don't keep up with my exercise… I lose muscle tone a _lot_ faster."  She said with some frustration.  "It isn't so bad now, but I… have to work at it."

            By the time the story ended, they had  come to H4H, and Molly was getting rebellious again.  

            "Look, it's not  Polio, and I'm not going to scare mom for nothing..."

            Michael stepped in front of her, and didn't let  her move.

            "Molly.  Let me put it this way.   Either you tell you mother, Mac, Kit, Baloo, or somebody... or I'll do it.  You don't have any other choice now."  Molly glared at him then looked back down to the ground.

            "Michael... you don't know how scared Mom was... for along time afterwards I'd be under the covers and she'd come and... just sit by the bed for hours." Michael  nodded, then answered.

            "And if she finds out you had something, and didn't tell anyone because  you were afraid of what  she'd feel...  and so it got worse?  How do you think she'd feel then?"

            "But.... if  I don't let it get to me, I can't have...I'm...Michael, I'm really scared."  Molly said, hunched in, like a cold wind was blowing.  Michael held her in his arms.  

            "Look....I'll go with you and we'll tell Mac..."  He held his girlfriend.  "I'm not going to leave you, and neither are Jereem or Hannah..."  he put his hand  to her cheek and brought her face to his.  "and we'll deal with this, just  like we've dealt with everything else, but  putting something off doesn't get it done."  He gave her a quick  kiss on the cheek.  "Ready?"  Molly nodded, leaning into Michael  like  she wasn't certain of her footing, and Michael led them into the building.

            Mac was alone in the building, helping finish some paperwork that Rebecca had left for him to do... he couldn't blame her... the baby had evidently NOT liked last nights  dinner, and had been making it's dislikes known all day... Becky had finally gone home to rest and try to deal with the morning/afternoon,  and evening sickness as she had put it.  He looked up and saw the teenagers.

            "Hi fellow-what's wrong?"  Mac hadn't made one star by not noticing his surroundings.   Michael sat Molly down and then looked at her.  His stepdaughter looked up at him.

            *_I've never seen her look this scared_*  Mac thought, then sat back as  Molly told him what had happened, along with occasional prompts from Michael and Jereem when she was  trying to avoid certain points.

            By the time she was finished, Mac picked up the phone and gave a quick call.

            "Hello, Is doctor Draven in?  Good."

            "Draven, this is Mac....yeah that Mac.  Remember the shipment of clamps that..  fell off  that truck?  Yes, I'm calling that favor in... I need a check up on the QT of one of your aids... Molly Cunningham.... yeah, the same.  No I'm not planning on breaking Michael's kneecaps, it's not that kind of checkup so the rabbit's safe."  Michael turned red.  "She had polio a while back... six or seven, and she thinks she's having a relapse...  Why?  Because you know her, you're the closest, and her pediatrician retired five years ago.  And also you're  the best I know... thanks."  He hung up the  phone...

            "OK, Draven's ready for us.'

            "Now... can't we wait?"  Molly asked.

            "Nope... Look, Molly, there are three answers you're gonna hear... one, you have it.  In that case you need to be in a hospital NOW.  Two,  you don't have it, but  something else, and you're gonna feel pretty silly if you drop dead of something a purple pill can fix... Lastly, this is something else entirely, in which case going to the hospital is still the first step. "  Molly nodded, and got up,  Michael still at her side, and headed outside.

            At the hospital, Draven shooed everyone out of the room, and conducted a physical of Molly.  Michael waited with  the others, and Mac paced, going out once to smoke  one of the hideous Thembrian cigarettes  he had officially given up,  but still occasionally smoked when he could hide  it  from Rebecca.

            Finally, Draven called Mac in, with Michael and the others waiting outside.   Walking in, Mac sighed in relief. Molly looked embarrassed not stricken, and Draven looked seriously amused and exasperated.  

            "Ok... my aid, Dr. Molly Cunningham, diagnosed herself with Polio.... I'm happy  to report that she should be sued for malpractice." Mac looked at Draven.

            "What she had was a pinched nerve and  strained ligament... from that fall down the stairs several weeks ago." 

            "That was two weeks ago."  Mac said.

            "The one she told you about was... not this one."  Draven paused and flipped a book open. "When she fell, she bruised the ligament, and also pinched this nerve.  Now the normal method to deal with this is a program of mild exercise... but Molly decided to try to exercise the daylights out  of it, which made the  problem worse..."  Molly looked towards the floor, face burning.

            "Any damage?"  Mac asked.

            "Nope... "  Draven paused, then looked over at Molly.  "That's why you suddenly couldn't come in over the last several weeks...you thought you might infect people here."

            "Yeah."  Molly said quietly.

            "Well, don't be embarrassed.... that's more then a lot  would  do...but  you've gotta start treating yourself like you do everyone else..."   Mac nodded.

            "That's right Molly... Thanks doc... you want to come out?  This calls  for a bit of a celebration."

            "Naw... the devil finds work for idle hands, and I'm still paying for my second year med school pranks..."

            "Well putting the deans bed on top of the flagpole, with the dean still in it WAS a bit much."  Mac nodded  to him, and headed out with his stepdaughter.  Molly looked miserable.

            "God, they're going to be angry with me."  She said softly.

            "Might be surprised."  Was all Mac said.

            When they got out, Michael and the others crowded around to ask what  the diagnosis had been.  Michael hadn't sat down once, stalking back and forth, occasionally slashing the air in a way  that reminded people more and more every day of his granduncle.  Molly spoke so quietly that  she had to repeat  herself several times.  When she finally was understood, she felt herself lifted from  the ground  into a bearhug  from Michael,  who hugged her  fiercely. 

            "Oh God... Oh thank God..."  He whispered into her hair....  Then, realizing that this was possibly not the behavior you displayed in front of someone's stepfather, he put her down.

            "Don't mind me...." Mac said.  "But you might want to mind Rebecca over there..."  He paused,  "Draven sent word out midway through that whatever it was, it wasn't polio, so I had Kit pick her up..."  Molly looked up and saw Kit and Rebecca standing in the door.  Rebecca walked over towards her daughter and gave her a hug.  

            "Sweetie...."  Rebecca murmured into her daughter's shoulder, as her baby was now a full head taller then she,  as she  hugged her.

            "Yes, mommy?" Rebecca looked at her daughter, 

            "You don't have to do it alone... and so you don't need to keep anything from us... because we'll handle it together, even things that are too heavy for one of us."  She pulled back, and looked at her daughter again.

            "Now.... We're going to go celebrate, but first, I'm going to kill Mac for not telling me the minute you told him... and,"  She sniffed, "Oh lord Mac... not those cigarettes... they'll kill plants at ten feet." Kit smiled.

            "They were a secret weapon during the war... send the Colonel out in a nicotine craze and every plant for a mile would die... great for clearing underbrush... in fact that was how he got his Star."  Rebecca blinked at Kit, then looked over at Mac, half believing it from the noxious smell.

Mac looked sheepish, and gathered his wife in his arms.

            "Now Rebecca.... the stress was there, and I smoked it outside, on the sidewalk... and any plants there are weeds, so I'm doing my civic duty."  Becky laughed, then looked over at Molly, as she walked out, Michael's arm around her.

"Not making a prediction... but they do make a wonderful couple."  She said softly to Mac...

            "You got that..."  Mac said, equally softly, so neither could hear.

            Walking next to Molly and Michael, Kit grinned at Molly. 

            "How are  you doing?"

            "Embarrassed...."

            "Don't be.  Not a person here thinks you got anything to be embarrassed about..."

            "Thanks."  Molly said.

            "Well there was that popfly three weeks ago... I wasn't going to say anything about it,"  Michael said, "But since it was before you hurt your leg, I just couldn't resist that a blind man with a hood on could have seen that."

            "Hmph!  You were going for it too."

            "Yes... and so if a blind man could see the ball... then what do we say about a bear that can't see the six foot tall tiger who is already standing there ready to get the ball!"  Molly blinked, realizing how easily Michael had mousetrapped her, and laughed and leaned into him.

            "I guess I just run  into you and then yell at you for no reason, especially when you try to make me do the right thing."  She said to her  boyfriend.

            "Oh, congratulations Michael." Hannah said softly.  

            "For what?"

            "It sounds like you're married."  She said in the same voice. Michael paused, then  exploded in laughter.  Molly looked at Hannah unbelievingly, and then started to laugh, feeling the tension drain out of her.  Kit grinned and looked at the two of them.

            "Well if you can shake off wedded bliss, I have a cargo flight I'd like some company on... "  He started, as the family walked out into the city.

                        END.

  



End file.
